


Kuroshitsuji: Book of One Shots

by AssassinOrTemplar



Category: Kuroshitsuji (2014), Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Comedy, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Horror, Hurt/Comfort, If you only read one work by me, M/M, Multi, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Other, Reader-Insert, Romance, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:27:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21522985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssassinOrTemplar/pseuds/AssassinOrTemplar
Summary: A collection of short stories involving you and all your favourite Black butler characters.I sincerely hope you enjoy~
Relationships: Agni (Kuroshitsuji)/Reader, Alois Trancy/Reader, Ciel Phantomhive/Reader, Claude Faustus/Reader, Grell Sutcliff/Reader, Ronald Knox/Reader, Sebastian Michaelis/Reader, Soma Asman Kadar/Reader, Undertaker (Kuroshitsuji)/Reader, William T. Spears/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	1. To Summon a Demon (Ciel x Demon¡Reader)

_Someone. Anyone. Help me!_

The empty scream was all that was required to wake you from a decade long slumber; it was a common occurrence to slumber on for years after a feeding as you chose to dine only on souls of a superlative quality – and they were quite a rarity.

Darkness – _your darkness_ – emerges from the ground like a living, breathing creature, prepared to devour all who are idiotic enough to interfere with the finalization of your summoning. Inky shadows writhe across the blood stained floor and walls, reaching out with grasping fingers and silencing those who cower underneath masks and velvet robes. 

Tortured eyes watch from beneath overgrown bangs as blood dances mid-air, porcelain masks shatter, and lives become non-existent. 

And then, the creature – _you_. 

A demon. 

_His_ demon.

It was a female, from what he could derive in his current state; she was little more than a wisp of a creature with diminutive limbs, though it was terrifyingly clear that bulk was unnecessary, as she seemed many times stronger than her human prey. Bipedal with an elongated muzzle which consisted of inch long teeth, each one serrated like a carving knife. Truly this was a creature conjured from the deepest pits of the Underworld. 

Stooped and drenched in blood, you incline your head towards the incarcerated child in a graceful, near elegant manner. There resides a trauma deep within those azure eyes which sends a delightful thrill coursing through your bloodstream – forming a contract isn’t any fun if the signatory shows no fear. 

With a predatory grin, you stalk towards the cage. “You have summoned me here.”

The child shifts further away to a safer distance.

That’s right. Cower you pathetic little brat.

“That can never be changed,” you continue, every step, every word, slow and deliberate, “and nothing sacrificed can ever be regained.”

You squeeze yourself through the metal bars keeping him contained and claw your away across the ground, eyes dilated and dancing with a maddening hunger. It was an over exaggeration but you were the epitome of fear – it would be an embarrassment to your very reputation were you to suddenly begin playing nice.

“Now...choose.”

The scent of desperation was absolutely mouth-watering. Surely no one would begrudge you a taste? Just a lick? 

Yanking the child forward by the wrist, you relish the sight of fear contorting his features before you drag your tongue up his cheek at an agonisingly slow pace. Oh, yes. Purely delicious. 

The child recoils and aggressively wipes the saliva from his skin using his sleeve. “Stop playing games.” 

You fight the desire to laugh in his face. “Oh, feisty, aren’t we?” 

It was adorable when these humans attempted to intimidate a demon with false bravado. They seemed convinced that their pathetic excuse for lives were somehow untouchable...but you were more than happy to rectify such arrogant optimism if given the opportunity. 

“Demon,” the child begins, expression growing harder, “I want to form a contract with you!”

You lick the blood from your claws and smirk. “So you have chosen to stray from the light and traverse the path towards Hell. Very well. I will happily oblige.” Your claws take possession of his face, piercing the flesh enough to draw blood. “Let us engrave the contract on each of our bodies. The more conspicuous the location, the more power you will control. Now where-”

“I don’t care where!” He interjects and slaps your hand away. “I just want power strong enough to never lose anyone again!”

“Such greed for one of such a small stature.”

Perhaps this kid wasn’t as bad as you thought. 

“Alright then, we shall use the part in which reflects this entirely hopeless world: that freakishly large eye of yours."

A scream is wrenched from the back of his throat as your hand shoots out and collides with his right eye. High-pitched and raw. The type of scream only a young child could conceive. You observe him with great intensity, deriving pleasure from the little boys agony; the eyes wide with horror, mouth rigid and open, chalky face gaunt and immobile, and fists clenched with blanched knuckles and nails biting into the dirtied skin of his palms. 

Blood cascades from the freshly branded eye and stains the ground, letting you know the contract had been completed. You relinquish your hold on him and cup his chin. 

“Now you have obtained the power of a demon. You shall never have to bow down to anyone ever again.” You rise to your full, intimidating height. “You may be as proud as a King. And as loud as a beast. Release your inner desires and fulfil your wildest dreams.”

With a flick of the wrist, the cage imprisoning him collapses, granting him a freedom you doubt he’s had in a very long time. You offer a hand. “Come now, young Master. What is your name?”

The trepidation is erased from his features as he accepts your proffered hand and lifts himself to his feet. You tighten your grip on him as he stumbles.

“My name...,” he begins slowly, almost hesitant, “is Ciel. Ciel Phantomhive. Next in line for Head of the House of Phantomhive.”

“Oh, is that right?” 

You couldn’t help but laugh at that. Humans were such an awful bunch of liars – and everyone called you a monster. But his name mattered little anyway. As long as the brat honoured the contract and you were rewarded with his soul, then he could call himself anything he liked.

“In that case,” your lips twitch in amusement as a swirl of shadows envelops you, “I must also take a more appropriate form as a servant in one of that position.”

The shadows dissipate and a soft sigh falls from the lips of your new human form. You roll your shoulders and neck, loosening the muscles. These human bodies were always such a pain to break in, but with every new contract comes unpleasant requirements.

Feeling a tad more relaxed, you place a hand over your heart and bow. “I am at your service, my tiny Lord.”

The young child’s reaction....was not what you were expecting. Was your new appearance really so baffling to comprehend? Oh dear, you didn’t accidentally give yourself an additional limb that had no place on a human body, did you? A quick glance reveals the perfect amount of appendages. So what was the problem? 

You had to ask, “Is this form not to your liking?”

When he hesitates your eyes narrow. 

“Does this lack of response stem from the fact that I am a female?”

“What? No, I—” 

“Because I have heard such bias is considered sexist and quite common amongst humans.”

“No!” He shouted, appearing rather flustered by your accusation. “That form is fine.”

You eye him suspiciously for a few seconds more before smiling. “Wonderful. Then let us get down to business.” A table and two chairs materialise from a mist of darkness. “We must now discuss the details of the contract.”

An undignified ‘huh?’ was the response given.

Children. How annoying. 

You take him by the shoulders and force him into one of the chairs. “You wished for power strong enough so that you would never lose anyone ever again, and that is fine. However, we must go into more detail with that request.”

“More detail?”

“No being will ever enter a contract of eternal work with no concrete goal. Trades and deals only work because both sides have something to gain; no one willingly enters a contract from which they only stand to lose from.”

Ciel stiffens upon feeling nails dig into his shoulders. You smile at him in a way which could be friendly or threatening. “You understand, yes?”

The fear is once again wiped from his face and replaced by indignation. “Don’t touch me."

Normally you would have been highly offended by such rudeness – especially from a child of all things – but this time you simply couldn’t be upset no matter how hard you tried. Why? Simply put, it was because he was absolutely adorable. That jutted lower lip mixed with such raw hatred...lovely.

This child was every demons dream. 

Cupping his cheeks – and ignoring his protests in the process – you lean in close, fighting the urge to take another lick of his porcelain skin. You grin.

“We are going to have a lot of fun together, my young lord.” 


	2. A Kitten's Greed (Sebastian X Neko¡Reader)

Dedicated to my dear friend [ScreechingLife](https://www.wattpad.com/user/ScreechingLife)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Another sneeze.

That’s the fifth one in twelve minutes.

Sebastian placed a slice of _Gateau au_ _chocolat_ in front of the young Earl with narrowed eyes. “Are you coming down with a cold, Master?” He removed an embroidered handkerchief from his breast pocket and proceeded to wipe the snot currently escaping the teenagers’ reddened nose.

Shock flittered across Ciel’s face before anger – caused by embarrassment, no less – contorted his features. He slapped the butler’s hand away with a scowl. “Don’t be ridiculous; I don’t get sick and I certainly don’t need you to clean my nose. I’m not an invalid.”

Amusement danced in a pair of crimson orbs. “Did I overstep my boundaries? My apologies, Master. In the future, I shall stand aside whilst you spread your mucus over every surface.”

Ciel’s eyes narrowed faintly as they peered over the top of the paperwork in his hand. “Don’t get cheeky.”

Sebastian simply smiled and stood off to the side as Ciel set down the paperwork and took a bite of his cake. But then the young Earl’s face became rigid. His nose twitched, azure eyes turning watery. Sebastian glanced at him with furrowed brows, the top half of his body angling away slightly as the young Earl sneezed, mucus and cake crumbs splattering across the desk.

An awkward silence settled over the room as the pair stared at one another.

“Just walk away,” Ciel eventually grumbled, dark lines covering his face.

Sebastian didn’t need to be told twice.

“As you wish, my Lord.”

The demon butler departed and smiled once alone in the hallway. There was no mystery as to why his young master was currently suffering: you had returned. He removed his pocket watch to check the time. Ah, right on schedule; your punctuality was impeccable.

Sebastian made his way to the kitchen, locking the door behind him after ensuring none of the other members of staff were lurking. “Now...where are you hiding?” He murmured, crimson orbs doing an acute sweep of the area.

And there you were, hiding; your long, lustrous tail swayed in a way that was most enticing – it was enough to have the butler’s cheeks turn a lovely shade of pink.

Sebastian stalked forward and peeled open the pantry door even more to find you stooped behind a few hefty bags of flour, a slice of crustless bread in your possession. Your head shoots up, startled, causing an amused smile to spread across Sebastian’s face.

“Must we go through this rigmarole every day? If you desire something to eat, you need only ask.”

Removing your fangs from the slice of bread, you leave the pantry and straighten up. “You criticise despite knowing I’ll never change – perhaps instead of trying to reform me, you simply plan ahead and greet me with something tasty that I can sink my fangs into.”

One dark brow arches. “You wound me, my Lady; all this time I was led to believe that I was the tasty morsel in which you cared to sink your fangs into.”

A soft noise of amusement slips from your lips and you smile. “You are, but despite how delicious you may be, a lady still requires an entrée before digging into the main course.”

The butler shakes his head in a manner which insinuates you were a troublesome child. “A proper lady knows not to be so greedy.”

Your ears perk at the slight disapproval woven into those words. It would appear that he was in one of his ‘moods’ again; they occurred typically after a particularly strenuous day of dealing with the young Earl of Phantomhive - however, he knew better than to take his bitter exasperation out on you.

Cupping his chin, you offer a pout which could be taken as an act of condescension, “Our tongue has clearly tasted sour grapes today, hasn’t it?” Your hand retracts and you turn your back on him. “If you’re not going to fawn over me today then there’s really no point in staying.”

Unexpectedly, the demon chuckles, a low and husky sound which causes goosebumps to rise on your skin. An arm slithers around your waist and the firm line of Sebastian’s body suddenly presses against your back. “Stubborn _and_ greedy,” he purrs, the damp heat of his breath tickling your ear, “what an entitled kitten we are.”

The gentle caress of gloved fingers does not go unnoticed and you find yourself mewling, already close to melting in his embrace.

“I suppose I only have myself to blame,” he sighs, though the corners of his mouth quirk upwards into a faint smirk. “After all, I have spoiled you.”

A pleasurable shiver shoots down the length of your spine upon feeling the moist flick of a tongue across your cheek. “You love spoiling me,” you force out, the words a mere whisper. Damn this creature. Everything about him was so intoxicating – and the bastard knew it.

He turns you around in the circle of his arms and cups your chin, the pad of his thumb smoothing over your bottom lip. “How could I not? When I first saw you, you were far too irresistible to ignore – those large and frightened eyes, those perfectly pointed ears raised in alarm, that irresistibly coloured tail bristled and damaged.” He smiled, the tip of his finger slipping past your lips and grazing your tongue. “So frail. So dependent. I couldn’t just leave you out in the cold.”

In the back of your mind, you couldn’t help but wonder whether or not the amount of delight he received from your previous incompetency should concern you, but you came to realise after months of being treated like an invalid, that he rather enjoyed having you rely on him...or more that he loved to dote on you. Bathing, feeding, even dressing – whatever it was you needed, he gave. 

Your fingers curl into the lapels of his tail coat, “Will you continue to spoil me, Sebastian? No one treats me as good as you do.”

Crimson orbs flash and a set of fangs reveal themselves when he smiles. “I find it rather unnecessary to ask such a question.” He takes your hand in his and his lips sweep upwards from your knuckles to the exposed skin of your neck, “To hold out my hand and save you from the darkness is what I’m here for after all.” He meets your eye and smirks. “And I’m not particularly fond of the idea of someone else trying to lead my kitten astray, especially after it took me so long to tame her.”

You scoff and angle your head away from him in a stubborn manner. “Tame? You flatter yourself, darling; no man can tame me.”

The sound of his laughter occupied the kitchen, and if the sound wasn’t so delicious, you probably would have slapped him. Or at least tried to.

“Is that so?”

He smiled and something flashed within his eyes. Next thing you knew, you were sandwiched between the wall and hard line of Sebastian’s body, his face hovering dangerously close to your own.

“S-Sebastian!” You gasp, breathless, crimson slowly devouring your body as both hands are suddenly pinned to the wall above.

His voice lowers to a deep and seductive purr, “Clearly I’m going to have to try even harder this time.”


	3. Fear Won't Last (Agni x Reader) (Modern AU)

Social Anxiety Disorder • SAD • Social Phobia •

\--------------------------------------------------   
Meaning:

A chronic mental health condition in which social interaction causes irrational anxiety.  
\------------------------------------------------

The first encounter had been a mere accident.

Cersei Lannister's permanent conniving smirk remained frozen on the television screen whilst you lolloped about in the kitchenette, preparing a hot drink and something sweet to sink your teeth into.

The thunderstorm that had been impertinent enough to negate yesterday's promising forecast had finally begun to settle down, now leaving only the comforting pattering of raindrops against the windows in its place. Not that you minded the more miserable side of the weather – it was actually the perfect atmosphere for a relaxing day at home crammed with television and fatty foods.

During the short journey back to the couch, you can't help but steal an innocently curious glance outside the window, or more specifically, into the apartment directly across the street. You hadn't meant to be a nosey Nellie, but it was a lovely apartment – so much nicer than your own. Expensive furniture, immaculate, exquisite artwork...truly an interior worthy of admiration.

A flash of exotic olive skin captured your attention. 

And that's when you saw _him_.

The man with the silver eyes.

He must have only moved in recently for you were fairly certain that apartment previously belonged to a middle-aged fellow morally opposed to showering.

But this man...

As though sensing someone gawking, the man abruptly paused mid push up and angled his head towards the window. He caught your eye and held your unwavering stare.

Now a normal person would have hastily turned away by now after getting caught, but you were unable to move. Fear kept you firmly rooted to the floorboards, unwilling to relinquish its possessive grasp. Those piercing orbs of molten gold tore open your chest and invaded your soul; even though being wrapped up in a pair of fluffy pyjamas, you had never felt so naked and exposed.

Then he smiled, and the chains that bound you were broken.

With a frightened squeak, you rushed towards the window and yanked the curtains shut, keeping you safe from the world's prying eyes.

At least for the time being.

********************

The second encounter occurred a few days later.

Wrapped in nothing but a towel and free of burdens, you danced jovially around the lounge, belting out lyrics in time with the Hamilton soundtrack currently blaring in the background – for those twenty minutes, you _were_ Alexander Hamilton.

You prance across the rug, gaining momentum, and leap onto the couch cushions. You dip and sway, bounce and wiggle, all for an imaginary audience.

Or so you thought...

Turns out there sat one highly invested onlooker across the street; sultry lips had curled upwards into an amused smile when first catching sight of you attempting to perform a pirouette, only to lose your balance and flop haphazardly onto the couch with a giggle. His smile morphed into a grin when you finally looked over, (colour) eyes blinking owlishly.

How long had he been watching?!

Nearly choking on your own humiliation, you scramble off the couch and fumble towards the window with the intent of closing the curtains. But once touching the heavy fabric, you find yourself pausing, and instead redirect your undivided attention to the silver-eyed stranger.

Why was he smiling? Rarely anyone even glanced in your direction, let alone smile – and without a single trace of mockery!

The man raised a hand and waved.

You would have reciprocated had you not been more inclined to admire the defined, deliciously toned muscles decorating his shoulder and arm. When he lowered his arm, those muscles moved and rippled under satin looking skin.

You find your gaze automatically drawn to him despite the fear currently worming its way into your heart. There was something hypnotic about this individual. Something that went beyond the perfectly sculpted torso he so proudly left on display for all the neighbours to ogle. He must have been working out again if those flushed cheeks and glistening bare chest were anything to go by. You try not to come off as a pervert by allowing your eyes to freely roam his body, but it was difficult to ignore the tantalising sight of a V-line peaking out over the dipping waistband of black sweatpants.

After a highly thorough visual examination, your eyes finally settle on his face, just in time to catch his eyes finishing their own perusal.

And then you shut the curtains.

******************

The third meeting...

You had been confronted by rhythmic rap upon the front door one evening, which was extremely peculiar – for the past three years residing in the same apartment, not one person had come to visit, which is what your heart desired. To be quite honest, you doubted many people were actually aware of your existence.

The walls appeared to be closing in with each hesitant step taken towards the door, the air decreasing until only shallow sips of breath were attainable.

Silver eyes were the first thing to greet you.

His smile was warm and genuine; he had come to visit in hopes of striking up a conversation, apparently intent on getting to know you better. But your fear would not allow that. He was too close. Far too close. Your personal space was being invaded and you didn't much care for it.

A large male hand slammed against the wooden surface of the door when you went to slam it in his face, only serving to create additional stress for your person, but this exotic stranger failed to take notice of how distraught you were becoming. Instead he introduced himself – Agni was his name – and asked for an invitation inside – though that was an invitation which you hastily declined. More force was applied to the door on your end but it had little to no impact.

My, my, the man was persistent.

Most women would probably find such a trait to be endearing, but for you it was nothing short of an inconvenience.

It was obvious the look of distress upon your face went unnoticed as Agni continued speaking, hoping to obtain as much information from you as possible; what your name was, what you did for a living, if you were currently involved with someone, what your hobbies were, how you spend your evenings, if you'd like to grab a drink sometime?

But all you could do was choke out breathless strings of nonsensical stammers and incomprehensible syllables, feeling beads of perspiration poise delicately upon your hairline. The familiar sting of tears is the cue your bottom lip needed in order to begin quivering.

Crying before a stranger...how humiliating.

Agni seems taken aback by the reaction to his persistence and his hand slips from the door, granting you the opportunity to swiftly throw the door closed, locking it for good measure.

You have just enough time to shout an apology before hearing him disappear down the hallway.

****************

Agni raises his glass to the window with a smile warm enough to melt butter.

Your own glass is raised.

Were anyone to cast an inquisitive glance in your direction, they'd no doubt come to the conclusion that you had fallen victim to insanity. But they would be wrong. For if they looked hard enough, they would eventually see that, despite there being no one else in the apartment, you were in no way alone.

Agni presses an open notebook firmly against the window of his apartment. **You look beautiful** is scrawled across the pages in letters large enough for you to read from your current position.

Interaction of this sort had been occurring on a daily basis for the past two weeks. You still couldn't understand why the man was so relentless in his pursuit of your affections, but the amount of effort he put into creating some type of relationship with you was incredibly flattering. No one had ever gone through so much trouble solely for you, so when he offered an invitation to dinner, you had to accept.

Of course, it wasn't what anyone would call a typical dinner; you'd much rather be by his side, feeling the soft, hot touch of his hand across a dinner table, losing yourself in the intoxicating scent of men's cologne, rather than being tucked away in your apartment having to fantasize. But you weren't ready to take such a humungous step, and somehow, Agni understood and accepted such a fact.

With your own notebook ready and waiting by your hand, you flip to a fresh page. **You're going to make me blush again.** You hold it up for him to read.

There was that gorgeous smile again. 

**If that happens, it means I'm doing a good job!**

As if on cue, heat clawed its way onto your cheeks, leaving you to momentarily wonder if Agni could see the effect he had on you from where he sat.

You give a shake of your head. **So cocky!**

**I believe the word you're looking for is ‘confident'.**

**Hmm...no. No, cocky was definitely the right word. I could have been rude and used the word ‘arrogant' instead.**

His hand shoots upwards and clutches at his chest. **You know where to strike so it hurts!**

A soft laugh slips from your lips and you rest your elbows atop the table, taking a few seconds to admire him. There was a new beauty to his face every time you saw him. In the beginning it was mostly physical attributes, such as the unique colour of his eyes, or the perfectly sculpted physique which he allowed you to ogle as much as your heart desired. But lately, you could notice the things not everyone could; there was always a glimmer within his eyes whenever the pair of you conversed, or a smile which always threatened to split his face in half the moment your eyes connected, or the way he'd continuously steal glances into your apartment when he believed you weren't paying close enough attention. They were only little things, but they were what mattered most.

Agni wiggles his notebook against the glass to earn your attention. **You're staring.**

You smile softly. **Is that a bad thing?**

**No. As long as you don't mind being stared at in return?**

**If you're the one doing the staring, then I don't mind.**

He sets his notebook aside and places both hands against the glass, which compels you to do the same. It was crazy. You both were close enough to see one another's entire life, yet it felt as though there was so much more than a narrow street separating you – keeping you from being together. 

Guilt had your hands falling from the glass and towards the notebook.

You needed to know.

**Why are you doing this?**

Even from here, it was easy to spot the confusion contorting such handsome features. He picks up his own notebook. **Doing what?**

**Wasting time on a lost cause.**

**I don't understand.**

**Agni...surely you can't be happy with this arrangement? I'm not, and I'm the one that's keeping us divided! How can you be so willing to accept this situation?**

Agni brings the marker to his lips and reads your words over and over again. You watch him with bated breath, fearing his response.

He begins to write, holding up his answer a minute later. **I know what it's like to be consumed by fear. Every day is a struggle. A battle no one else can see. But fear is never permanent. It goes away. And until that happens, I will be here, waiting to help you take the next step.**

Something clicks inside of you after reading those words.

You find yourself writing a response before your brain even has a chance to comprehend it. You press it against the window.

**I'm ready to take the next step...♡**


End file.
